The Queer Off (Season 1)
The Queer Off is a live 13-week elimination style competition—hosted and produced by Kylee O'Hara Fatale—drag daughter of Asia O'Hara—showcasing the talents of the DFW queer community. Season 1 premiered August 1, 2018 at Sue Ellen's in Dallas, TX. For 13 weeks, 14 contestants will put their makeup skills, costuming abilities, hot glue mastery, performance chops, and much more to the ultimate test in runway and performance challenges, while trying to avoid elimination. The last Queer standing will be awarded a crown, jewelry, and a cash prize.http://thequeeroff.com Trisha Delish is the first crowned winner of The Queer Off. Contestants :█ The contestant won The Queer Off. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but both won the lip sync and neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after losing another lip sync. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen to return to the competition after lip-syncing and also won the main challenge. :█ The contestant returned to the competition, but was eliminated again after lip-syncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition to perform, but was out of the running. Challenge Weeks 'Week 1: ''Crème de la Drag Date: August 1, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Present your Signature and Best Drag Looks *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rolla Derby *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Trisha Delish & Vanillaa Rose *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Vanillaa Rose 'Week 2: ''Drag on a Dime Date: August 8, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Construct a "Drag on a Dime" Look *'Main Challenge Winner:' Nayda Montana *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Trisha Delish & Chanelle Diorr *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Chanelle Diorr 'Week 3: ''Queer-lesque Date: August 15, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Burlesque Performance *'Main Challenge Winner:' Lana / Ike & Trisha Delish *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Gianna Pescada & Odessa Rose *'Lip Sync Song:' *'Eliminated:' Odessa Rose 'Week 4: ''Welcome to QueerCon Date: August 22, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Cosplay a Character *'Main Challenge Winner:' Karina Love *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Ireena Batalie & Nayda Montana *'Lip Sync Song:' *'Eliminated:' N/A 'Week 5: ''Snatch Game Date: September 5, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Main Challenge Winner:' Nayda Montana *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': TBA *'Bottom Two:' Lana Del Gay/Ike Onyk & Ireena Batalie *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Ireena Batalie 'Week 6: ''True Colors Date: September 12, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Gianna Pescada *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': TBA *'Bottom Two:' Karina Love & Nayda Montana *'Lip Sync Song:' "Don't Rain On My Parade" by Barbra Streisand *'Eliminated:' Nayda Montana 'Week 7: ''I Want You Back Date: September 19, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Selected queers who were previously eliminated must work with competing queers in a group themed challenge *'Main Challenge Winner:' Colby Jack, Kendrix Kyle, & Nayda Montana *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': TBA *'Bottom Two:' N/A *'Lip Sync Songs:' TBA *'Returning:' Nayda Montana *'Eliminated:' N/A 'Week 8: ''Don't Touch the Hair Date: September 26, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Present a Hair-tastic look *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rolla Derby *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Colby Jack & Karina Love *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Karina Love 'Week 9: ''Heather High Date: October 3, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a small production of Heathers: The Musical *'Main Challenge Winner:' Gianna Pescada & Rolla Derby *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': High School Stereotypes *'Bottom Two:' Nayda Monatana & Lana del Gay/Ike Onyk *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Lana del Gay/Ike Onyk 'Week 10: ''How's Your Head Piece? Date: October 11, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rolla Derby *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Trisha Delish & Nayda Monatana *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Nayda Monatana 'Week 11: ''The Monster Bash Date: October 17, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Colby Jack *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': TBA *'Bottom Two:' Gianna Pescada & Kendrix Kyle *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Kendrix Kyle 'Week 12: ''America the Gay Date: October 17, 2018 Synopsis: *'''Guest Judges: *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Trisha Delish *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Runway Theme': The American Ball White House Executive Realness, American Flag Eleganza, & State Couture *'Bottom Two:' Rolla Derby & Gianna Pescada *'Lip Sync Song:' "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus *'Eliminated:' Gianna Pescada Look Book Gallery References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:The Queer Off